Challenge Accepted!
by FanGirl Warning
Summary: Hetalia crack thingy! Enjoy it! :) Rated T for themes of a sexual nature...sorta XD


Name twelve of your favourite Axis Powers Hetalia characters in any order.

1. Prussia

2. North Italy

3. South Italy

4. America

5. England

6. Canada

7. France

8. Russia

9. Poland

10. Belarus

11. Finland

12. Sweden

1) Have you read a five/ten fic before?

No that sounds... weird...

2) Do you think three is hot? How hot?

NO DUH! He's like... smexy! In a 'bad-boy', 'bad-mouthed', 'sassy' kinda way~

3) What would happen if six got one pregnant?

WOAH! Canada got Prussia preggers? I WANNA READ THET FANFIC!

4) Do you recall any good fics about nine?

Yes! It was a fanfic in his POV and it was, like, his diary or some shiz...it was so cool!

5) Would seven and two make a good couple?

I...I'm a...uhh...well...er...I'm kinda grossed out now...I'm more on the side that hopes that will never happen in a million years...

6) Four/eight or four/nine?

I'm waaay more RusAme than PoAme...

7) What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?

Alright so...France finds out Russia and Lovino are going out? God kill me now...*gets out a gun*

8) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.

North Italy and Canada, eh? I ll give it a shot:

Feliciano was visiting Matthew for his birthday. He wasn't only there for his birthday...he was there to confess love.

Ok, that was crap But I mma prolly end up doing it.

9) Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?

Yes. I ve definitely seen America/Belarus fluff...it scared me...

10) Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.

Prussia/England? I ll give it a shot:

Taking the Place of a Colony

I dunno Maybe Prussia s comforting England after America left? That s the best I can do

11. What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?

South Italy/Finland? Okay

Somehow, even though Romano is brash and violent and kind of scary, he is the one who Finland shakes around the least, and the other countries are determined to find out why.

Dang Now I have to write that

12. Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?

Nah...well...not that I know of...

13. If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?

Hmm...maybe 'Dude looks like a lady' because a friend of mine asked if he was a girl...=_=" now I have to write it...

14. if you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?

Uh Warning: Swearing, Itacest, and Canada's polar bear?

15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?

shrugs Same pickup line he d use on everyone. Would you like to become one with Mother Russia, da?

16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.

Belarus and Russia...should I be scared? I'll get started on it :)

17) What would happen if seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?

If Austria walked in on North Italy and Sweden having sex Well, I m sure he d either ignore them or tell Finland that Sweden was cheating which would not. Be. Pretty. Though all he d really prolly do is shut the door quietly and go play piano so he couldn t hear it anymore. XD

18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower one?

America is de-flowering Prussia? But Prussia s so much older; wouldn t he have already gotten some?

Okay America travels back in time and meets a younger Prussia, who is a virgin, and since he was harbouring secret feelings for the present-day Prussia and Prussia suggested jokingly they do it, America agrees. What has he gotten himself into?

19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?

Oh my God, yes! Even I do!

20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?

No offense to his masculinity, but I don t think anyone could picture Romano with a girl Aside from flirting

21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?

Uh I don t think so

22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?

Uh No. America/England, yes. I wouldn t put poor Italy in the mix D:

23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?

Brother.

24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?

Earlier today.

25) What is Six's super-secret kink?

Well, mayple-syrup? And the fact that France is his father...poor Matty...

26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?

Haha shag. XD

Uh, getting to the point: I really don t think so. Unless Finland is a really, y know, confident drunk The alcohol would have to completely swing his personality.

27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?

I think Austria, cos Romano d be too embarrassed.

28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?

Prussia and Poland are in a happy relationship until Poland suddenly runs off with America. Prussia, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Latvia and a brief unhappy affair with Sealand, then follows the wise advice of England and finds true love with North Italy.

Ugh This is so crack *dies*

29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?

I d be kinda scared and also kinda disappointed, but also happy for them. In a fucked-up kinda way. 


End file.
